Películas e Insomnio
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Porque los niños  y las micronaciones  no deben ver Resident Evil.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Películas e Insomnio.**  
• Claim: **Sealand, Islas Británicas.  
**• Resumen:** Porque los niños (y las micronaciones) no deben ver Resident Evil.  
**• Advertencias:** Fail, humor (disque), OCs  
**• Notas:** Ian (Escocia), Liam (Irlanda del Norte), Cian (Irlanda), Oliver (Gales)  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

Arthur se había despertado a mitad de la noche por culpa de un ruido, más precisamente un sollozo. ¿Qué era? O mejor dicho, quién. ¿Sus hermanos? Desechó la idea con rapidez. Escocia no lloraba (al menos él nunca lo había visto llorar, ni los gemelos), Irlanda del Norte golpearía a alguien antes de reír histéricamente (había comprobado con el paso del tiempo que era lo más cercano al llanto que iba a obtener de su hermano, esa risa rota e histérica), y Gales no estaba en casa.

—¿Quién diablos está llorando? —se quejó, saliendo de la cama, intranquilo.

Se paseó varías veces por el piso alfombrado, la noche estaba fría y lluviosa, como siempre en el verano. Un nuevo sollozo, y un ligero lloriqueo «Mamá, papá».

La respuesta le llegó de inmediato tras aquellas palabras: Peter estaba pasando ese fin de semana con ellos.

Pero no podía estar llorando por eso, es decir, ya se había quedado antes y en las mismas condiciones climáticas (además, no era tan niño como para temer de la lluvia y los truenos) sin dar problemas, ¿qué sucedía ahora?

Con un nuevo sollozo, Arthur se vio incapaz de volver a la cama. Se puso una chaqueta encima del pijama y salió de su habitación hacia el cuarto de Peter, que estaba a dos puertas de distancia. Le sorprendió ver la luz prendida, debía pasar de la medianoche. Tocó la puerta dos veces y escuchó un gritó aterrado, muy similares a los que Alfred daba cuando era pequeño, su instinto lo obligó a entrar y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

La luz estaba encendida, y el vuelto bajo las cobijas gruesas no dejaba de temblar, Arthur apostaba que si competía contra Letonia, ganaría sin problema alguno. Inspeccionó la habitación, estaba vacía. No había duendes ni fantasmas que anduvieran correteando o jugando por ahí.

—Peter, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no sonara cansada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y destapó la cara del niño, no sin algo de dificultad—. ¿Una pesadilla?

El Principado lo miró. Arthur tenía su color pálido de siempre (pálido, pero vivo), sus ojos seguían siendo verdes y no olía a carne descompuesta, Peter suspiró aliviado, Arthur estaba vivo. Lo abrazó (no por que quisiera, es sólo que… Arthur lucía asustado).

—¡Ellos venían! —gritó, con la cabeza en el pecho de Arthur—.¡Eran grises, feos y olían a podredumbre!, ¡Estaban en todos lados, grisáceos y… con muchos colmillos en vez de dientes! ¡Mutantes, Arthur, mutantes come hombres! —Inglaterra no entendía una palabra, pero asentía con la cabeza, dando suaves palmaditas en la espalda de su hermano menor—. ¡Entonces, hacían explotar a Matthew! ¡Infectados, todos estábamos infectados! ¡Mamá, papá… incluso ustedes! ¡Los hacían volar en pedazos!

Y Arthur seguía sin entender nada. ¿Explotar a Matthew, literalmente?, ¿Infectados? Parecía la típica película de terror barato estadounidense… Gruñó, comprendiendo las cosas. Liam estaba tan muerto.

—¡Y el sujeto alimentaba a su hermana con carne humana! ¡HUMANA!

¿A qué imbécil se le ocurría dejar que un mocoso viera Resident Evil? A Liam, claro, ese estúpido y su retorcido sentido del humor, seguramente encontraron la situación la mar de divertido. Primero asustar al niño y después dejar que Arthur cargara con la labor de consolarlo. Pero ya vería su querido hermano en la mañana.

—Peter, es solo una película. Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente, y mañana temprano puedes telefonear a Matthew y preguntarle cómo está si lo deseas —le dijo. Consolar gente nunca se le había dado bien.

—¡Pero podría pasar!

Sí, podía, había tanto bastardo en el mundo que Arthur no lo dudaba, pero decirle eso no ayudaría en nada a que el chico se calmase. ¿Qué hacer? Si le decía que durmiera con él, probablemente sería rechazado, (¡No eres mi padre, estúpido, Inglaterra!). ¿Qué hacer, entonces? Pero realmente no tenía una mejor idea.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

—… —un asentimiento.

—Bien.

Inglaterra se coló en la cama con Peter, pero antes apagó las luces. La tormenta seguía afuera y él se sentía incómodo. ¿Qué hacer? Entonces recordó vagamente un suceso más bien extraño, cuando él había sido niño y había caído victima (como siempre) en una broma de los gemelos (particularmente cruel y aterradora), después de que Ian los hubiera reprendido de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, lo había llevado a cazar para que olvidase el incidente, y por la noche, le había narrado historias hasta que logró hacerlo dormir.

—¿Quieres oír una historia? —preguntó bajito, incomodo y nervioso. Era tan extraño convivir con Peter sin los gritos y chillidos.

Otro asentimiento. Arthur aclaró la garganta, pensando en una buena historia. No se le ocurría ninguna que fuese poco espeluznante, así que improvisó, él era alguien muy creativo después de todo.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo narrándole cuentos e historias fantásticas, sólo sabía que terminó con la garganta seca y la voz rota de sueño y el niño seguía despierto.

—¿No piensas dormir? —preguntó, muerto de sueño. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero presentía que el sol estaba por salir. Sintió la cabeza del niño negar, pues estaban demasiado juntos. Arthur no resistió mucho más tiempo y terminó durmiendo, sin narrar el final de la historia que estaba contando.

Peter seguía despierto, alerta y nervioso, cuando el sol salió. Dos horas más tarde, a las ocho de la mañana, el movimiento y escándalo comenzó. Podía oír a Liam en la cocina (estaba seguro que era él porque Gales no estaba en casa) y podía escuchar el ruido de la ducha que indicaba que Ian se acabaría el agua caliente, pero Peter no se movió.

Probablemente debió escuchar al norirlandés cuando le dijo que ver una película de zombis en la noche no era saludable, pero claro, él era el Magnifico y Poderoso Principado de Sealand, ¡Podía hacer cualquier cosa! Pero no leer Código Verónica después de haber visto Resident Evil 3. De todas formas, no es como si Irlanda del Norte hubiera hecho mucho por prohibírselo, prácticamente le había dejado las cosas encima de una mesa, y se había despedido con una sonrisa burlona, riéndose de él.

Eran las ocho y media, seguía lloviendo. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Peter chilló y lanzó una almohada contra la cabeza pelirroja que se asomaba, dándole de lleno. Escuchó a Liam quejarse, pero no dijo nada, su corazón le latía como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

A las diez y media todos se habían despertado, Arthur lucía unas ojeras increíbles, y cuando Ian había preguntado qué había sucedido nadie había dicho nada. Liam le había insinuado que debía comer más y preguntar menos, grave error.

—¿Qué hiciste, Liam Kirkland? —le dijo, con voz calmada.

Arthur estaba dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa (muy impropio en él) y Peter comía velozmente, mirando hacia varios lados. Liam dejó de comer para mirarlo con una sonrisa delatada, completamente atrapado.

—Nada —negó, terminando el desayuno de un solo bocado—. Terminé, me voy.

—Párate y haré que te sientes, y no te gustará la manera, te lo aseguro —le dijo, mirándole ceñudo y amenazante, repentinamente el tenedor que sostenía se había vuelto un arma mortal—. No soy Cian, conmigo no funciona el "chantaje emocional", mocoso, ahora dime qué hiciste para poder comer en paz.

Irlanda del norte recordó de forma no grata porque Escocia los había mantenido a raya a Irlanda y a él cuando más chicos, y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Las palabras más sabias que Cian le dijese nunca: No hagas enojar a Ian cuando no tiene whiskey en el sistema.

—Nada… malo. De verdad, Ian, ¿no me crees? —río, nervioso—. Simplemente que, Peter, aquí presente, se leyó cosas de horror ayer por la noche. ¿Puedo irme ahora? —Liam odiaba pedir las cosas de esa manera, pero no quería terminar con un tenedor encajado en alguna parte del cuerpo por culpa de la ira de su hermano mayor.

Entonces ardió Troya, o algo muy parecido ocurrió. Arthur despertó sólo para ver como Liam salía corriendo de la mesa de la cocina con Escocia a la siga, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cualquier cosa que él fuera a hacerle a su hermano sería poco comparado con lo que Ian haría. Peter no entendía nada.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó, aún tenía miedo de dormir, pero ver a Liam arrojarle cosas a Escocia para que éste no se acercara demasiado, podían distraer a cualquiera.

—Porque Liam es un idiota, y a Ian le encanta surtirse a Irlanda del Norte ¿no ves? —río Arthur, sintiendo que el sueño huía momentáneamente. Peter rió, aún no muy bien enterado de la situación, aunque intuía que tenía que ver con su recién fobia a dormir.

Arthur se preguntó por qué no lo había pensado antes, una buena pelea familiar siempre relajaba el ambiente, especialmente si él no era quien recibía los golpes. Las cosas se pusieron más divertidas pasado el mediodía, cuando Gales había llegado con Cian (qué hacía éste aquí Arthur no lo sabía, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con que Liam se hubiera encerrado con el teléfono en la habitación).

Oliver no había dejado de reír después de ver como había quedado Irlanda del Norte, e Irlanda había chillado de horror, pero se calló cuando Escocia amenazó con darle un trato muy similar: «¡Muy independiente, Cian, pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor!».

A las dos y media de la tarde, después de la comida, estaban en el sofá viendo una película. Los gemelos estaban en absoluto silencio (maquinaban algo, seguramente), Oliver parafraseaba las partes de la película que le parecían graciosas o muy tontas, Arthur estaba dormido (otra vez) sobre el sofá, y Peter estaba recargado sobre él (durmiendo, al fin), Ian miraba la pantalla, pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de advertencia a los gemelos.

Al final, todo parecía tranquilo en las Islas… pero uno nunca sabe cuánto puede durar la paz. Especialmente cuando los gemelos lanzaban palomitas a un dormido Arthur mientras Ian no veía.


End file.
